Harry Potter and the dragons
by OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO
Summary: Sub title Harry's summer.. Love blooms and people still get hurt
1. Default Chapter

Title: Harry Potter and the Dragons  
  
Subtitle: Harry's Summer   
  
Chapter title: Vendel  
  
Dedications: To all people who gave me idea which is all the people that I read fics each fic  
  
helped me with this  
  
Warning: Attempted rape, mild kissing   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are J.K.Rowlings   
  
Things you should know: This story will start out as sub stories the First one being Harry's  
  
summer the next one you will see is Hermione's summer.  
  
Main Characters: Harry, Ron, Draco, George, Fred, Sirus, Remus, Snape, Hermione, Ginny, and  
  
6 OC. There names are Kat, Lyra, Julia, Eve ,Em, and Chi. For Profiles of them see bottom of  
  
page.   
  
A/n: Please review I am working very hard on this story and if you feel that I need a beta or other  
  
wise known as editor then be it tell me you want to be Him/Her and you can be but if you do not  
  
want to do and do not know someone who wants to then don't tell me....If you have a problem  
  
with the story tell me tell me, tell me why, and what to do to fix it. Flames Are not welcome but  
  
constrictive Criticism is.. Now Enough with the bable I think I shall type the story. One more  
  
thing this is just a teaser the coming chapters WILL be longer  
  
The door bell rang at four privet rd. the Dursley's new home. It was bigger than there last  
  
one but it was just as normal.   
  
" That's her, Ginny Vendel" Vernon Dursley said in a hushed voice. He turned to harry,  
  
and said in a harsher voice " And you boy, you know the rules you better keep them or...." he left   
  
the threat open as he opened the door revealing A girl about 14.  
  
" Hi I am Ginny Vendel, you must be the Dursley's" she said in a forced sweet tone.   
  
" That is correct, you must be tired dear, Harry why don't you take her luggage and show  
  
her to her room" Vernon said in a equal tone. Harry of course obeyed with out a word.  
  
" This is you room, that door connects to my room" he pointed to a red door " and that  
  
one goes to a closet, the bathroom is down the hall to your left" Ginny nodded her head in  
  
understand meant and watched as Harry left.   
  
Important!!!!!!! that you read the top if not go read it..  
  
Lyra Farmer:  
  
Blue Hair  
  
Ocean Blue eyes  
  
Loves Mischief  
  
From America  
  
6th year  
  
15  
  
5'4  
  
Chi McLe:   
  
Silver hair   
  
So dark brown of eyes they look black   
  
Loves food   
  
From France  
  
5th year  
  
15  
  
5'8  
  
Em Lee: .  
  
Purple Hair  
  
Gray eyes  
  
One of lily's old best friends  
  
28  
  
HalfBlood  
  
5'4  
  
Eve Summers  
  
Strawberry Blonde Hair  
  
Purple Eyes  
  
One of Lily's old Best friends  
  
28  
  
MuggleBorn  
  
5'5  
  
Julia Perma  
  
Golden hair  
  
Blue eyes with gold specs  
  
One of Lily's old best fiends  
  
28  
  
Half Veela  
  
5'3  
  
Kat ----------  
  
red hair  
  
Silver eyes  
  
5th year  
  
5'4  
  
Evilish   
  
From England ( the same place as every one) 


	2. 2

Title: Harry Potter and the Dragons  
  
Subtitle: Harry's Summer   
  
Chapter title: Blue hair  
  
Dedications: To my reviewers  
  
Warning: Attempted rape, mild kissing   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are J.K.Rowlings   
  
Things you should know: This story will start out as sub stories the First one being Harry's  
  
summer the next one you will see is Hermione's summer.  
  
Main Characters: Harry, Ron, Draco, George, Fred, Sirus, Remus, Snape, Hermione, Ginny, and  
  
6 OC. There names are Kat, Lyra, Julia, Eve ,Em, and Chi. For Profiles of them see first chapter  
  
Please read: Please review I am working very hard on this story and if you feel that I need a beta  
  
or other wise known as editor then be it tell me you want to be Him/Her and you can be but if  
  
you do not want to do and do not know someone who wants to then don't tell me....If you have a  
  
problem with the story tell me tell me, tell me why, and what to do to fix it. Flames Are not  
  
welcome but constrictive Criticism is..  
  
A/n: Thank you reviewer I currently am typing this off line so I do not have your name but I hope  
  
you like this chapter, this chapter is still pretty short but it is longer than the first I decided each  
  
sub-story thing will have a teaser then a chappie like this I call it a leader. I AM SOOOOSOSOSOSOSOOS sorry this did not come sooner my comp was being dumb and it wouldn't let me save this * prays that it works this time*  
  
  
  
Ginny was putting away her stuff when she herd a knock on her door " come in"  
  
" Hey, do you wanna go for a walk. You know I can show you around town?" It was harry  
  
" Sure" she replied and followed him down the road..  
  
" So I herd you had a cousin that lives with you also where is he at?" She questioned  
  
trying to make small talk. " He is at camp all summer" he answered her simply. They continued  
  
to walk silently until Harry spotted something across the road " Do you want some ice-cream" He  
  
asked her " Yeah, but I do not have any mu-Money" " My treat" He said walking across the road  
  
Ginny looked up the road some and saw a guy with blue hair walking towards her.   
  
" hey baby hows about we go back to my place for some fun" He said coming very close to  
  
her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. " No thanks" she pushed him away. He came back  
  
towards her and grabbed her wrist and drug her down an ally way.   
  
  
  
Mean while Harry had returned to give Ginny her ice-cream. " erm...Ginny where did you  
  
go"He said looking around for her some.   
  
" Please don't hurt me" Ginny whimpered.  
  
" Oh don't worry baby what I am planning on doing to you won't hurt me at all" He slurred.  
  
He Kissed her mouth forceful ' Oh my God my first kiss is by some crazed drunk guy' Ginny  
  
thought as she fought (no rhyme intended) to get him off. She bit down on his lip. " Shit!" He  
  
swore and slapped hr across the face. The tears that where already falling worsened as gagged  
  
her. The guy took he hand and tilted her head to give him access to her neck and he started to  
  
suck on it biting down rather hard. ( No he is not a vampire). His hands felt there way up her shir  
  
tearing it away as he was about to take her bra he herd some one scream from down the ally "  
  
Leave her alone" The voice sounded forceful and adultish. So the guy just through her to the  
  
ground and ran. The guy stepped from the shadows revealing Harry. He took off his shirt  
  
revealing many scars and bruises from the past summers, and handed it to her. He then worked  
  
on untiing her gag which wasn't hard seeing as it was tied by a drunk guy. When he finished with  
  
that Ginny through her arms around him and sobbed in his bare chest. He picked her up bridal  
  
style and carried her home. 


	3. 3

Title: Harry Potter and the Dragons  
  
Subtitle: Harry's Summer   
  
Chapter title: Weasly  
  
Dedications: Moonstorm  
  
Warning: Attempted rape, mild kissing   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are J.K.Rowlings   
  
Things you should know: This story will start out as sub stories the First one being Harry's  
  
summer the next one you will see is Hermione's summer.  
  
Main Characters: Harry, Ron, Draco, George, Fred, Sirus, Remus, Snape, Hermione, Ginny, and  
  
6 OC. There names are Kat, Lyra, Julia, Eve ,Em, and Chi. For Profiles of them see first chapter  
  
Please read: Please review I am working very hard on this story and if you feel that I need a beta  
  
or other wise known as editor then be it tell me you want to be Him/Her and you can be but if  
  
you do not want to do and do not know someone who wants to then don't tell me....If you have a  
  
problem with the story tell me tell me, tell me why, and what to do to fix it. Flames Are not  
  
welcome but constrictive Criticism is..  
  
A/n:  
  
  
  
" Harry" Ginny whispered knocking on his door gently. Harry answered the door dressed in  
  
only his boxers.   
  
" May I come in?" She asked him meekly to think she was just almost raped a few hours ago.   
  
Harry tried not to think of it, because when ever he did he felt sick.  
  
" Sure" he said Opening the door more allowing her in. She walked in and sat on his bed. "  
  
Harry I got to tell you something but you have to promise when you know this you aren't going  
  
to tell anyone what happened tome" She started out. He sat down next to her and looked her in  
  
the eyes. " You need to tell someone though-"  
  
" No I don't you know just please promise" She pleaded.   
  
" OK"  
  
" Harry tonight was not the first night you have saved me" She stated hoping he we get the  
  
drift.  
  
" What do you mean" And of course he didn't he was a guy what more do you expect ( NO  
  
OFFENCE TO GUYS, I like um..lol) " It was in the chamber the last time you did" she said  
  
hoping she made it clear enough. " GINNY! As in Not Vendel but Weasly!" He exclaimed loudly  
  
not worrying about his aunt and uncle because they where gone for a week. She nodded her head  
  
meekly.  
  
" Merlin, what are you doing here" He asked lowering his tone to normal. " Dumbledore sent  
  
me to keep you company oh merlin knows why me not Ron" He just nodded it was just no  
  
sinking in that Ginny Weasly was sitting right next to him and was almost rapped.   
  
" I was so scarred harry" She said starting to break down. " He kissed me it was my first one I  
  
just wanna forget even if for a moment" she looked at harry as if he held the answers to the  
  
world. Harry did something very un-harry like and leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
She reached up and touched her lips in disbelief. " I-I got to go" she said in a dreamy voice and  
  
got up and left. * I was gunna end it here but I want it to be longer*  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning and got a shower, and looked for cloths, she still couldn't  
  
believe she  
  
left. She just left what was she thinking. How dumb could she be. Her crush for four years lissed  
  
her and she just left. She chose black hip-huggers and a white shirt that had see-through black  
  
arms.   
  
Harry watch Ginny walk into the kitchen. His aunt and uncle left a hour ago to go away  
  
for the weekend on 'business'. " Hey Ginny, listen he said getting up and walking over to her.  
  
" I am really sorry about last night I shouldn-" He was cut off by her lips pressed up  
  
against his. ' woah! were did that come form last night all I did was walk away' ran through  
  
Ginny's mind. " Don't ever be sorry when you do not regret what you did...Now tell me are you  
  
sorry" Her voice was surprisingly smooth. She silently thanked merlin that her voice did not  
  
betray what she really felt, scared. Harry didn't respond verbally instead he represses he lips to  
  
hers this time deeping the kiss by bringing her closer. For that moment in time there bodies  
  
where one with each other as there tongue's danced.  
  
Ginny reluctantly broke the kiss for the need for breath. She was glad to see Harry in a  
  
similar state.  
  
" wow" They breathed in union.  
  
" I need to go think this is a lot of stuff to happen in one day" Ginny said walking up stares.  
  
Harry followed her but he went to his room. He searched for a piece of parchment and a quill  
  
around his room. Of course with his luck he wouldn't find one. Harry was about to give up when  
  
across the room he spotted some he picked it up and wrote.  
  
Dear Ron, ( and Fred and George if they please)  
  
Hey how are things going there. I found out Ginny 'Vendel' was really your sister. But  
  
guess what........I well I sorta kinda, Oh, bloody hell I like her. Would it be weird for me to ask  
  
her out? Please reply as soon as you can   
  
Yours,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
He rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig " do not leave with out a reply" he command.  
  
They snowy white owl pecked his ear affectionately and flew off. 


End file.
